leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.123
|Related = 1.0.0.123 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.122 |Next = V1.0.0.124 }} New Skins in Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * The following skins were released with this patch, but were not available for purchase until Monday, August 15. * * In addition, the following skins were released to the game files along with this patch, but were imposed special requirements to obtain them. * - (Released for free on September 23 as a gift/promotion to players that linked their YouTube and League of Legends accounts and subscribed to the Riot Games channel. Still available by this mean.) * - (Currently, only available by redeeming a code obtainable from the PC Gamer-November Issue, released on September 13th, 2011) * - (Given as a gift to all players who played at least 10 matched games during Season One, in September 14) * - (Limited availability, only purchasable from the store while Riot Games takes part in games conventions. First available on August 19, 2011) PVP.net v1.41 * Players will now receive a popup message when they attempt to join a game lobby that is already full. * Fixed a bug where Summoner icons were displaying incorrectly in chat rooms. * Fixed a bug where All Random Mode in Custom Games was not correctly selecting your previously used skin for a Champion. League of Legends v1.0.0.123 Champions ; * (Innate) ** Basic attacks reduce the cooldowns of Skarner's abilities by 1 second against champions and 0.5 seconds against non-champions. * (Q) ** Skarner lashes out with his claws, dealing physical damage to all nearby enemies and charging himself with Crystal Energy for several seconds if a unit is struck. If he casts Crystal Slash again while empowered by Crystal Energy, he deals bonus Magic Damage and slows all targets hit. * (W) ** Skarner gains a shield and while the shield persists his movement speed and attack speed are both increased. * (E) ** Skarner summons a blast of crystalline energy which deals damage to enemies struck and marks them. Any further damage dealt to marked targets by Skarner will allow him to consume the mark to heal himself. * (Ultimate) ** Skarner suppresses an enemy champion and deals magic damage to it. During this time, Skarner can move freely and will drag his helpless victim around with him. When the effect ends, Skarner's target will be dealt additional damage. ; * ** The cooldown before the next charge and her current stacks are now shown in the same buff. ; * ** Amumu will now attempt to attack the target after successfully pulling himself to an enemy champion. ; * ** Fixed a bug where would consume mana even if she canceled her autoattack early. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it could be bypassed if the damage taken would instantly kill him. ** Fixed a bug where it would activate when the cooldown expired even if not taking damage. * ** Fixed a bug where it failed to grant life steal effects. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes disappear if Brand died while the projectile was in the air. ; * ** Fixed a bug where planting a new trap after another was recently triggered caused a previous trap to be disabled. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Cho'Gath could gain a stack even when the target did not die. ; * ** The cooldown before Corki's next charge and his current stacks are now shown in the same buff. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was healing for incorrect values. ** Fixed a bug where its cooldown would reset upon killing enemy clones. ; * General ** Autoattack missile speed increased to 1750 from 1500. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes disappear if Fiddlesticks died while the projectile was in the air. ** Fixed a bug where it was sometimes bouncing just 4 times instead of 5. * ** Ability power ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to from . ; * ** Maximum number of stacks reduced to 3 from 4. * ** Fixed a bug where it would not grant gold on minion kills. ** Fixed a bug where its slow was not always applying consistently. ; * ** Movement speed boost duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. * ** Cooldown reduced to from . * ** Maximum armor and magic resistance increased to 25 at all ranks from . ; * ** Heimerdinger will now place Frost Turrets if he places a turret while is active. ** Fixed a bug where turrets could be moved by , , and . ; * ** Irelia will now attempt to attack the target after dashing to an enemy champion. ; * ** Jarvan will no longer follow the target while he is in the air during . ** It will now create the ring of terrain regardless of whether the enemy can be targeted or not. ** It will now be slightly more likely to push targets that the ring lands on into the center rather than out. ** Fixed a bug where it could be interrupted by movement displacing abilities such as or . * ** Fixed a bug where it reduced the target's base armor rather than total armor. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where Jax's attacks could not be dodged. * ** Jax will now attempt to attack the target after casting if it is an enemy champion. ; * ** The cooldown before the next charge and her current stacks are now shown in the same buff. ; * ** Katarina will now attempt to attack the target after blinking to an enemy champion. ; * General ** Fixed minor tooltip errors. * ** Armor and magic resistance reduction per stack increased to 3% from 2%. ** Fixed a bug where it was only reducing the target's base armor and magic resistance rather than the total armor and magic resistance. ; * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . * ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Energy cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ; * ** Updated reveal particle effect. ; * ** Lee Sin will now attempt to attack the target after dashing to a champion. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would break enemy spell shields on activation rather than landing. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from . ** Leona will now attempt to attack the target that she jumped to after using . ** Particle adjusted to more accurately reflect the area of effect. The actual area of effect remains unchanged. * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Updated Lux's autoattack to feel more responsive. ** Increased autoattack missile speed. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Area of effect radius increased to 400 from 350. * ** Fixed a bug where it sometimes failed to pass through , , and . ; * ** Maokai will now attempt to attack the target if it is a champion. ; * ** Master Yi can now activate and while it is taking effect. ** Master Yi will now attempt to attack the target to blink to a champion. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was providing the diminished spell vamp effect even if used against a single target. * ** Fixed a bug where it would fail to clone targets if they were non-targetable when they died. ( , , etc.) ** Fixed a bug where it could clone a clone. ; * General ** Updated Morgana's autoattack to feel more responsive and increased its missile speed. * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 300. * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Proc time for stun activation reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Stun duration changed to seconds at all ranks from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 120 at all ranks. ; * General ** Fixed minor tooltip errors. * Stats ** Range increased to 125 from 110. * ** Life steal increased to % from %. * ** Cooldown reduced to from 15 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. ** It will now reach its maximum slow even if its duration is reduced by crowd control reduction effects. * ** Area duration reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ** No longer has a second delay before appearing. It retains the second casting time. ** Now deals half damage initially and the other half over the duration instead of it just dealing damage per second: *** New: Initial (+ per ability power) magic damage and (+ per ability power) magic damage each second for the next 5 seconds. *** Old: Deals (+ per ability power) magic damage each second for the 6 seconds the area lasts. * ** Fixed a bug where it sometimes gained extra lifesteal. ; * ** Updated reveal particle effect. ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing the target's base armor and magic resistance rather than total armor and magic resistance. ; * ** Nocturne will now attempt to attack the target after using Paranoia. ** Paranoia no longer grants assists for limiting enemy vision. ; * ** Now does 3 strikes instead of 5. ** Channel duration reduced to seconds from . ** Base damage per hit increased to from . ** Scaling per strike changed to a 60% of his bonus attack damage from a % of his total attack damage. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from 70 at all ranks. ** It will now hit targets that are on the same area as Pantheon. * ** Now causes to critically strike for 150% of its total damage to enemies under 15% current health. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Scaling changed to 140% of bonus attack damage from % of total attack damage. * ** Pantheon will now attempt to attack the target after using it. ** Stun duration changed to 1 second at all ranks from . ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 12 at all ranks. * ** Initial channel time to jump reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Delay to land reduced to seconds from 2. ** Damage done near the edge of the area increased to 50% from 33%. ; * General ** Fixed minor tooltip errors. * ** Fixed a bug where was only reducing the target's base armor rather than total armor. ; * ** Fixed a bug where trail would sometimes disappear early if Rumble died. ; * ** No longer can be disabled or pushed by effects like . ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would consume health if Sion canceled his autoattack early. ; * General ** Fixed minor tooltip errors. ; * General ** Fixed minor tooltip errors. ; * ** Placed traps will now 'level up' if Teemo ranks up his R slot while the traps are active. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it was not blocked by spell shields. ; * ** Heal increased to per fury from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus attack damage ratio increased to from 1. ** Fixed a bug where Tryndamere was not gaining the proper Fury upon using Spinning Slash. ; * ** Will now update as the target gains or loses armor. ; * ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes tick only 4 times. ** Fixed a bug where it would sometimes break early even if not interrupted. ; * General ** Wukong is now properly considered melee for items and spells that differentiate between melee and ranged characters. * ** Wukong will now attempt to attack the target champio. * ** Attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100%. * ** Fixed a bug where it was shredding the target's base armor rather than total armor. ; * ** Attack damage scaling increased to 120% from 100%. Items ; * Now displays unique bonus mana in tooltip. ; * Now displays unique bonus mana in tooltip. ; * Active is now Unique. ; * Now displays unique bonus mana in tooltip. General * Made adjustments to reduce the load time for games. * Made adjustments to how death and kill streaks work. * Dying to non-champions no longer resets kill streaks or increases death streaks. * Assists now reduce (not reset) death streaks. * Using Summoner on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through fog of war to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through fog of war to enemies. * Allied champions can no longer block targeting of an enemy champion if they are standing on top of one another. * Added a new in-game option for "Borderless Window Mode" that allows people to alt-tab more efficiently. * Attack-move improvements: ** Attack-move targeting is now more predictable (now targets closest enemy). ** Attack-move will now target visible wards. ** Changed attack-move cursor color to red from green. ** Added new keybindings for "Self+Smart Cast" for abilities and Summoner spells. Casting with these binds will first try to Smart-Cast the ability; if there is no target or an invalid target under the cursor, it will attempt to Self-Cast the ability. * Fixed a bug where clones did not show items in their inventories. * Fixed a bug where certain particle effects would not show up if using the minimap for targeting. * Fixed a bug where some Energy runes were giving less Energy than their tooltip stated. * Fixed a bug where several spells were triggering on-cast events more than once. * Fixed a bug in which players could get stuck in a "dead" state until they disconnected and then reconnected. Undocumented Changes Champions ; * splash art has been updated. ; * Fixed a bug regarding Leona's passive sound. http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=12672706#post12672706 General * The innate ability of each champion can now be seen by browsing through the champions tab of each champion, whereas before, only the levelable abilities were shown. * After the game ends and the Victory/Defeat sign appears, all units will still move and continue to be animated. * Ping message changed from "X has marked the Y Building" to "X requests aid at the Y Building" when pinging allied buildings. * Now, you cannot ping a set amount of times within a certain timeframe. Patch Preview Video zh:V1.0.0.123 Category:Patch notes